It shouldn't work, oh but it did
by holly6574
Summary: Brittany was growing more and more sexually frustrated and with a hot black haired girl forever showing up, things were getting interesting. But with a very protective best friend, will Quinn ever trust Santana enough?
1. It shouldn't work, but oh it did

''Quinn will you hurry up and tie your stupid laces'' I said, a little too impatiently.

''Brittany, why are you so worked up? It's only a Sunday morning run, there's no rush you don't have dance till Tuesday anyway'' I sighed, she was kept me sane and I didn't go yesterday so she was really ready by 11 am, finally Quinn was done and I put my earphones in my iPod on shuffle. It was a really nice day in New York, it was warm but there was a wind so it didn't make you sweat automatically.

''Britt would you slow down, this isn't a fucking race''

That only made me go faster. I was sweating away my problems, that were by anyone's account pathetic. It was a mix of sexual frustration, loneliness and stress. But mainly the first. I hadn't had a girlfriend since Jodie and she was a bitch and that was never going to I turned round I saw Quinn hunched over on the floor huffing with her middle finger up at me.

I smirked and took out my earphones, ''Can't take the heat baby?''

''Oh, I can. Just not when you want to run miles at a sprint, then I can't. You want tell me what's wrong? There's obviously something Britt''

''It's silly, I'll tell you later. How about over lunch? I'll finish my run, come home and shower and then we can go into town?'' Quinn hugged me and said okay, then with her sympathetic eyes and sudden new limp, she walked off the opposite direction of me.

I finished my run and tried to take a peaceful shower. But Quinn was shouting. I thought she was shouting at me, to get my attention or something so I turned off the shower and listened until I heard an all too familiar name. Rachel.

''Stop fucking with my feelings Rachel, you either want to be with me or not''

''I'm not waiting for you, whatever, goodbye''

And then the expected; Quinn crying. I'm sure she was trying to quieten it but it was unmistakable pain. I quickly rushed out of the shower, dried my hair and put on some underwear and a t-shirt. I walked into my friends room to find a doleful Quinn. I sat on the end of her bed and stroked her hair. Everything between Quinn and Rachel was wrong. They fought constantly, they even on the odd occasion hit each other. Only when furious beyond measure, but it was wrong – they shouldn't even make each other that angry. They met just after college when Brittany and Quinn had just found a new place and were settling in, they went to the local coffee shop and there was a lot of commotion so we checked out what was happening, Quinn went in to be the hero and they ended up dating two months after.

''I'm sorry'' Quinn choked ''I'm acting like a heartbroken teenager.''

''Don't say sorry bestie, she's a bitch. Do you really need her?''

There was a long pause, I was hoping she was considering the possibility of a no, but deep down I knew that probably wouldn't happen and that was confirmed when Quinn squeaked a small yes.

''What do you need me to do?''

Quinn thought for a few moments until she said ''Can we just go into town, like normal and maybe pretend like everything is normal? Go to the book store, get a coffee, maybe catch a movie or something?''

''Sure, baby. Anything for you. Can we stop at the dance studio afterwards? I have to meet Mike and sign some paperwork for him, you don't even have to come in''

''No, I will. I love your work place, you know that''

''You only love it for the hot, sweaty girls'' I joked, trying to get a smile from her friend

''Well that is a perk, come on loser lets get ready''

* * *

Quinn and I were holding hands as we often did when they walked anywhere, or after Rachel and Quinn had a fight, it was a comfort thing that I liked to do and I knew Quinn appreciated it. They'd always been friends, even when they went their separate ways for college they still skyped every other night and visited every few weeks, they were both each others anchor.

Quinn was the first to break the silence, ''I must say, your outfit is rather dashing today, bestie''

''Are you flirting with me, miss fabray?''

''Might be. It's not like you have any other.. arrangements. Are you sure I can't set you up?''

I'm sure I looked horrified at the question, ''Nope never, absolutely not''

''Fine. Lets see if I can't set you up in the book store with a cute nerd who knows more words than Berry''

I was too nervous to say anything about Rachel and Rachel and her, their relationship was on the edge and they all knew it and that made it worse. Quinn dragged me over to the classic section but I felt bored. I said I'd be back and hunted for the science fiction section. If I had to be in a book store, and act interested, I'd do it at something cool. Explosions and space and monsters and light sabres and all that jazz. I was a child at heart.

Quinn traced her fingers over the broken spines, a lot of the classic books were second hand. The book store was small, probably run by a large foreign family yet the lack of workers surprised her. She picked up 'the bell jar' By Sylvia Plath when my phone went off. She wanted to hit something, herself, she knew who it would be. And sure enough it was.

''What do you want? I'm out with Brittany, I don't want to fight, it's tiring''

Quinn was nearly overwhelmed with happiness when Rachel apologised. Fighting so often lately, with no foreseen end had been making her desperately sad.

She needed to talk in person with her. ''I don't trust people easily Rach, and I miss you. I miss us, I need this to be back to the way it was before and soon, I'm so unhappy all the time. Please meet me?''

Rachel said ''Of course I'll meet you, Quinnie. I love you. I'm sorry for how I've been acting. There are no excuses but if you don't come to Lucy's cafe in 5 minutes I'll cry, please hurry baby''

And with that, Quinn rushed to the counter and brought the book. She next set off to meet Brittany.

I was having a whole lot more fun that she first thought. A young girl, maybe 10 had asked if she could help her. I didn't know much about books, but I thought I could go by the covers of them, and did. They ended up having a lot of fun until the girl's mother came over with a disapproving look on her face and walked off.

''Tough break, damn mothers ruining everything''

I turned around to see a smiling dark haired girl next to her, slightly shorter than her me, I noted. I tried to say something back but it caught in her throat.

''Do I know you from somewhere?'' The girl inquired.

''Erm, I'm not sure. Maybe dance? Do you do dance? I'm a dance instructor and I ya know, dance'' I blushed furiously and internally screamed at herself for her inability to make normal conversation.

''That's probably it. I'm Santana by the way, I hope I see you at dance, dancing and being a ya know, dance instructor soon'' and with that the girl winked and walked off. Iwas completely shaken when Quinn came over.

''You alright Brit Brit, who were you talking to?''

''Lets not talk about it. Can we get out of here? I'm sweating''

Quinn gave her a knowing smile and led her outside the shop, ''She said sorry Brittany, and she wants to meet''

''I don't like her, but for once I'll keep my mouth shut. I love you with all of my heart and you know that and if she hurts you again- just, don't let her walk all over you, okay?''

''For sure'' They both hugged and agreed to meet at the dance studio.

I got a taxi and put her headphones in to make the journey go quicker. I decided to text Mike to tell him I'd be there to sign the paperwork. He replied almost immediately with a ''Thank you, I owe you ;)'' They had quite a flirty relationship but he knew she didn't swing that way, not to mention the fact he was dating one of her friends Tina. But she was okay with their flirting considering Brittany would rather have sex with a pole than him.

I payed the taxi driver and rushed inside to find Mike finishing his afternoon dance instructor session. The last few people left the room and it left the two of them, ''Hey, Mikey! How was the session?''

''It was alright'' he shrugged, ''Kinda wish I had my favourite girl with me, but what's a man gonna do?'' ''I'll be back Tuesday, you told me to take some time off!''

''I just miss you that's all, it can get kind of boring without you around here''

I took that as a compliment and put my bag down, I gestured for the paper to sign and once that was over, he was smiling enormously.

''What do you want now?''

He dropped his head and put his hands in his pockets, ''Well, I have a few particularly.. challenging students who I take in a group, and I was hoping that you could take them with me? They're all bitches and they make me feel two feet tall, I need a tall blonde woman to put them in line''

I couldn't resist his pouting, it was pathetic really so I punched his arm and agreed.''When do they arrive?''

''In about 10 minutes, don't you have spare clothes in the office?'' I nodded and went to the office to change. God, what did she do for this man. For this sport, she was supposed to be taking a break because apparently she was working too hard. It was her passion though, and it made her happier than anything, so she didn't exactly mind. After getting changed she skipped back into the dance studio only to find the girl from the book store stretching her right leg out. The girl winked and started walking ''Funny seeing you here''


	2. Why do I bother?

**Chapter two. A/N hello! This is rather exciting, so I think I'm going to be putting new chapters up a few times a week. I can't even talk about the end of glee it was so painful. Let's not go there. If you have any questions or anything, just message me :) I'd love to see your reviews!**

She was walking right over. Crap, crap crap! I was so unprepared for this. I couldn't get my head around how weird this was. Seeing a stranger twice in one day.

''So this is where you work? Why haven't I seen you before?''

''Erm, well. I took a break from dancing and I don't teach with Mike often. We only teach big groups, not small sessions where he doesn't need me''

She looked hurt at that. ''Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to be a bother'', and then she walked off before I could say anything. She was either extremely sensitive or I was being a bitch. I sighed and went over to stretch myself and then Mike called me over.

''Hey, I really am grateful for this you know. I don't know how to act around them and we barely get any actual dancing done. I guess I owe you twice now!''

I thought over it for a minute, ''I think I know how you can make it up to me''

''Oh yeah? How's that then?''

''Me, you, Tina and Quinn go out for drinks tonight. Quinn and Rachel are well, being Rachel and it's affecting Quinn. I don't like it. We need to get her drunk and show her that she can have fun without Rachel''

''Sure, sounds good. Tina and I will pick you up around 7?''

''Great. Now, shall we try and teach some dance, as it's kind of our job'' He laughed and started walking to the front of the room and I followed. I adjusted my shoe laces and put my hair into a high pony tail. I noticed two girls whispering among themselves, but I couldn't see one of their faces they were so busy talking so I clapped my hands loudly to get their attention.

''This isn't a social gathering ladies, you're here to improve and I'm here for a pay check, start warming up'', although the pay check part wasn't completely accurate I wanted to sound dominant. They started to warm up but I couldn't stop looking over.

It all seemed really convenient that Mike would want me here on a day that this girl was here. I decided I needed to talk to him about it. Once class was finished I cornered a very guilty looking Mike and slammed my fist again the wall.

''What the hell Mike? Is this some kind of joke? You get me in on a session with two girls, on their own. What the fuck is your game?''

Now I usually wasn't angry but I was feeling so strange after the session, I had to get my anger out.

''I have no game Brittany. They're hard to teach and I needed your help, that was all. Next time I won't ask'' He moved to pick up his bag but then I felt bad.

''I'm sorry.. It's just, I don't know it was weird. She kept looking at me, the one with the dark hair. I didn't know what to think. We still on for drinks later?''

''Sure'' he smiled and then I noticed the absence of Quinn.

I got a taxi and texted Quinn, but she wasn't answering. She was supposed to meet me and the session was an hour long so it wasn't as if her little lunch date had gone over. I got my keys out and opened the apartment. I smelt coffee, someone must have been home. Then I noticed Rachel on the sofa and I started to get angry.

''What are you doing here? Have you and Quinn broken up again?''

''Actually, no. I resent that Brittany. We're having some trouble right now and it's my fault, but I'm really trying here. Can you give me a break? You've done nothing but criticise me since we started dating''

Quinn came in then. ''What's going on?''

Neither Rachel or I replied to that question so I changed topics.

''Mike and Tina are picking us up at 7, we're going out for drinks. Me and Quinn I mean''

''Brittany, stop being so hostile. This is so unlike you. I know you don't particularly like Rachel, but can you give us a break while we try to figure this out ourselves?''

I felt a bit guilty then, I was being rather abrasive. I smiled apologetically and both the girls seemed to feel better.

''Drinks, 7? Rachel you're welcome to come if you like?''

''Is that an invitation?'' she smiled hopefully, so I nodded.

''Alright I'll go shower, Quinn I want to speak to you after though, if that's okay?''

''Sure, just call me up and I'll be there''

* * *

Once we got to the bar, it seemed like a pretty rough place. I'd never been here but Tina recommended it. Mike offered to buy the first drinks as he owed me, and I sat down on a booth at the far back. Quinn and Rachel said they'd catch us up later. I really didn't mean to be such a protective best friend, it's just that Rachel kept hurting her and Quinn and I were so close we were basically sisters. I was wearing a short black number with matching black heels, the only variation of the black on my outfit was the white bow on the neckline of my dress. It made my body seem hot, and I wanted to look nice tonight so you could say I dressed up a little. Although Tina was wearing less than me.

''Have your forgotten your clothes tonight, Tina?'' I joked

''Have you forgotten your manners tonight, Brittany?''

Mike cut in with the drinks and I thanked him. The music was so loud I could barely hear anything. It was supposed to be a bar not a nightclub. What kind of place is this. Mike seemed to read my mind.

''It's not that bad you know, one of the girls at dance recommended it to me. I thought I'd check it out''

I wondered what girl at dance? Then I realised that my luck tonight, was probably as good as the luck I'd been having all day. ''It's that girl isn't it, from the bitchy group?''

''Yeah,'' he looked down ''They're scary, I didn't want to say no, they'd been inviting me here for weeks and when you said drinks, I thought I had to come here''

''Where is she?''

He pointed over to the bar and I excused myself. I was going to end this now.

''Hey sweet cheeks, funny seeing you here''

I put my hand down firmly on the bar. ''Firstly, don't call me sweet cheeks again. Ever. And secondly, are you stalking me?''

''Calm down hunny, I'm not stalking you. We just happen to be at the same places at the right times. Can I get you a drink?''

''Look, I don't know what your problem is, but stay away from me. Oh, and stop being a bitch to Mike. He's teaching you to dance and from now on I'll be in there too. If you step out of line you'll have me to answer too'' And with that I walked back, rather impressed with myself. If her face showed anything other than arrogance, I thought it showed scared.

When I got back to the table Rachel and Quinn were there holding hands and laughing. Rachel had water while Quinn probably had something alcoholic and once I took a closer look, I could smell the brandy.

''Hey Britt, how you doin'?'' Quinn was already slurring her words, they must have been drinking before.

Rachel spoke then, ''I'm sorry, she pulled out the emergency vodka and there was nothing I could do. I don't plan to drink tonight so I'll make sure she's home and safe, oh and Brittany, I'm really sorry again''

''Just make sure she doesn't embarrass herself. And take her phone would you'' Rachel pointed to Quinn's phone that was in her hand and smiled.

The next I knew Quinn was dragging me up to dance. The beat had gotten louder, I think some house music was on. Quinn started throwing herself around the dance floor and knocking into people and then I heard a smash. Her glass was scattered on the floor and I quickly grabbed her hand and took her back to Rachel. God, it was like baby sitting a 16 year old.

''Watch her, would you'' Rachel nodded her head and started giving Quinn some water. She was being good, after all. But I still didn't trust her. I set out to find someone with authority here to help with the mess. I was tired, exhausted in fact and I just wanted to talk to my fucking best friend but she was too drunk to care. I went to the bar and shouted over the music to a girl with a name tag called Jenna, she seemed to understand and put one finger up to say give me a minute I smiled trying to cover my growing annoyance.

When the girl came out I nearly laughed in her face. She looked calm and ready to help so I led her over to the dance floor to clean up the mess. This was the first time I had seen her without that cocky smirk on her face, she almost seemed sad. I said a polite thank you and went back over to my friends. I downed my drink and Mike asked if I wanted another and I said yes.

Rachel was holding a very drunk Quinn up and was trying to shout over the music but I couldn't hear her. I put my head against Rachel's mouth to be able to hear what she was saying and then I heard Quinn shouting. ''Get off my girl, bitch! Just because you can't get a girlfriend, doesn't mean you can take mine!''

I knew she was drunk but it hurt. The look on both Tina and Rachel's faces only angered me more. I couldn't get a girlfriend, true. But that didn't mean I couldn't dance with someone. I found the girl, Santana I think her name was and walked over to her confidently. I whispered in her ear, ''look, we both know you've been a bitch but if you want to make it up to me dance with me right now, no questions asked''

''Okay, then I'm off the hook right?'' She winked and that smirk was back. I couldn't help but smile, she was the perfect girl to get back at Quinn. Hot and charming. I didn't even care how sexual my mind was becoming as she grinded on me. I felt like a teenage boy but all I wanted to do was take her home and make her apologise in a fashion that suited my needs. I put my arms on her waist and pulled her closer, I kept my eyes on Quinn the whole time. She was seething with anger and I couldn't have been happier. I decided to take it one step further and turned the girl towards me and before I knew it my tongue was dancing with hers. I couldn't hear much because of the music, but I could feel everything. Then I saw Quinn leaving with Rachel running after her. I suddenly felt guilty beyond belief. I stopped the kiss and said thank you, leaving a very hot, very confused looking girl.

When I got home Quinn was crying on the floor. Rachel was sitting on the sofa beside herself. Quinn drunk was volatile, emotional and anything but attractive. I put my keys on the side and looked at the mirror, my blonde hair was all over the place, not to mention my lipstick that was smudged everywhere. I quickly rubbed it off with my hand and walked into the room.

''I'm so-''

''Don't you fucking dare. Was that some sort of sick joke? Basically fucking a girl in front of me?'' I didn't know where this anger was coming from. I thought she would be angry but the reason for the anger seemed so out of place. But now my anger was rocketing. Hypocrite.

''Quinn, I'm sorry I got angry and I danced with that girl from the book store. And from dance, which you would have known if you had come like you promised. But when you and Rachel are good, you're fucking amazing, right? Don't worry, I'll be around to pick up the pieces when she breaks your heart again. Oh and Rachel I may angry at Quinn but I am _furious_ at you. Next time you hurt her, I'll break your face, okay?''

I didn't even wait for a response I was so angry I could almost taste blood. I slammed the door and went to my room. I sat on my bed for a good 30 minutes staring at the walls. I wanted to call Tina or Mike or something but then I wasn't angry any more. I was tired. I needed to talk to my best friend. I started crying into my pillow, not the quiet crying, the screaming at the moon crying. I missed my best friend and I missed having a life worth waking up for. I felt a hand on my back and jumped slightly. Whoever it was they were doing a great job at soothing me. I turned after about 5 minutes and wiped my tears to find Rachel. I wasn't overjoyed at who it was, but I was glad I had someone.

''I'll go if you want. It's just- I heard you crying. I didn't like it and even though you don't reciprocate these feelings, I really care for you Brittany. We don't have to talk about tonight if you don't want to, but if you do I have all night. I'll be up with Quinn anyway''

''You're a good girlfriend'' I mumbled, ''I wish I had someone like that''

Rachel smiled at me and wiped the last of my tears, ''You'll find her someday. If I may ask, who was that girl tonight?''

I shrugged, ''I don't really know, I met her today at the book store. We had a brief conversation and then again at dance. She's one of Mike's students in his small group but he asked me to help. She's called Santana. I got angry at Quinn's comment and I wanted to prove her wrong so it kind of just happened'' I felt really pathetic now. All my anger and frustration had dissipated and now all I felt was a slight sense of loneliness with a heap of sadness.

I think Rachel noticed because she hugged me tightly and I didn't want to let got for anything. She tugged at my dress , ''Come on, lets get you out of these clothes'' Rachel lifted it off my head and kept her eyes very firmly away from anything but my eyes. I put my t shirt on and stumbled back a little, becoming more aware of my half drunken self.

''Where's Quinn?''

''She's in her room, I think. I left her with some water. She told me to come see you, she still loves you, you know'' I let out a noise and Rachel made me look at her.

''She does. I get so jealous of you two. I thought for the longest time that she secretly liked you, instead of me. I know, it's ridiculous but it's hard to believe when you're dating one of the hottest girls known to man, ever''

''Not known to man, you mean to women'' I joked and Rachel smiled, ''But really, please don't get jealous. We're basically sisters. We're so protective over each other it's like we won't even let the other be happy. I'm started to like you Berry, don't screw it up''

''Thank you, I appreciate that. Do you want to see Quinn, or do you want to get some sleep? I can help you with either''

''I think I better sleep this off, and her too. Please tell her I'm not mad, tell her I'll speak to her in the morning'' Rachel smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek and I slunk into my bed and was grateful for the warmth. I wasn't sure whether that was from Rachel or from my bed.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a knock on my door. I must have mumbled yes because I saw blonde hair coming in, I knew who it was straight away and lifted myself to a sitting position.

''Hi'' Quinn said I went to open my mouth but then Quinn continued speaking ''I'm so sorry and I was a bitch and I wasn't jealous I was just very intoxicated and the thing between me and Rachel is so confusing and I love you so much you really need to know how much, and yeah I'm sorry'' I got out of bed and noted my messy hair and tank top but I brought Quinn into a huge hug nevertheless and it felt amazing. I sighed and she ran her hand up and down my back and it felt amazing to be back with my best friend.

''I love you beyond words, Quinn. Lets not let girls get between us again'' ''We've said that before Brit, but I suppose we can try again''

She kissed me on the cheek and we both sat on my bed, '' So, any plans for today?''


End file.
